The Haunted Boy
by Angelangermanagement
Summary: A mysterious boy has moved into the institute that Aislynn lives in. She recognizes him, but from where? Now Aislynn must figure out the secrets of this mysterious boy and the reasons he came back. (Based 25 years after City Of Heavenly Fire)


Present Day-2033

Feet thundered against the cement sidewalk, my lungs struggling to suck in air, entire body screaming, but my body carried me onwards. I sliced through the crowded streets of New York City, past New Yorkers who walked unfazed by the teenage girl dressed in all back pushing past them. The peak of the institute rose from through the buildings, it was different from the rest of New York, more beautifully crafted. Only a few more minutes and I would be inside_. _ The cold winter air chilled my body, the thin gear not enough to keep me warm. Suddenly the gates were upon me and I easily pushed them open. Forcing myself to run the last little bit up the stairs and into the warmth of the institute I collapsed inside. The warm air soaked into my bones, and I rose once again, wandering into the dimly lit elevator.

"Hello? I'm home!" I yowled as the elevator lurched to a stop and the doors opened to the kitchen doors. Reaching forward, my hand was on the doorknob when the door came flying open, almost slamming into my face.

"What the hell was that for?" I turned to face a tall, muscular boy who glared down at me with dark eyes that were slightly covered by his light hair. His lips tugged up in a smirk.

"Be careful there, next time I might actually hit you in the face, princess." He purred, letting out a small chuckle. The urge to tackle him was overwhelming. "Maybe I should teach you how to be more careful."

"And maybe I should teach you how to be a bit more polite." I smiled and slid inside, wiggling my fingers as a goodbye. His laughter hung in my ears as the door slammed behind me.

"I see you've met Mason?" My mother's sturdy frame stood at the counter, expertly dicing carrots."He's going to be staying with us for a little while and training with you and the others." She glanced up at me giving me one of her famous warning glares. "Be nice."

"Maybe you should be telling that to him." I smiled wickedly before dropping into a chair.

"He's actually really nice, if you give him a chance you could make a new friend, Aislynn." My parabatai, who sat across the table from me murmured.

"Whatever." I climbed to my feet and spun out the door, up to my room where I collapsed on my bed. _That boy. What was his name... Oh yeah. Mason. He reminded me of someone. But who? Maybe from stories of Alicante? A textbook? I would have to do some digging, I always had trouble trusting people. Ever since I was young, it took me the longest time to accept Elizabeth, but we became the best of friends. Maybe him and I could become friends. _Letting out a sigh I flipped over so I faced the wall. I would try my best. The lights flickered around me, my eyes slowly drooping until everything was dark. Silence filled my brain, my body finally resting for the first time of the day.

_25 Years Ago_

_Her body was flung at him, hands in fists_

_as she aimed them at his once handsome face. _

_"This world will never be your's, Sebastian." She gasped. He _

_easily shoved her small frame to the ground, slamming_

_a kick into her ribs. A loud crack sent her screaming._

_"Shut up." He growled._

_The boy raised his weapon, a great sword, _

_slashing it down it clipped the red headed girl _

_in the shoulder. A blood curdling_

_scream escaped her lips as her body_

_cringed in a heap of blood and dirt. _

_"CLARY! OH GOD NO!" Another boy's voice echoed _

_across the landscape as his long legs carried_

_him towards her. Collapsing beside her,_

_he watched as her eyes fell shut, the injury on _

_her shoulder splattered with fresh blood._

_"Please. No. Clary, I love you." His voice _

_came out in a husky rasp. _

_"Foolish boy, once I'm done with her and the _

_rest of you, you'll have no one left to love. Soon_

_enough this world will be mine." The boy with the_

_sword, Sebastian, cackled, an evil grin spreading_

_across his lips. Sebastian leaped at the other boy,_

_knocking him away from Clary and shoved his _

_knuckles repetitively into the other boy's_

_face, leaving him unconscious._

_"Goodbye Brother and Sister." Sebastian whispered. _


End file.
